Butterflies
by GardentheWriter
Summary: Gum and Rhyth are quite the odd couple to some of the other GG's. Gum is typically aggressive, while Rhyth is constantly optimistic. Although the two might seem like polar opposites, they are drawn together. Gum reflects on their relationship. Gum/Rhyth fluff
A/N: Have some Gum/Rhyth fluff because they're my OTP. Also, for those who have only played JSR, Rhyth is Mew. They changed her name in JSRF for some reason. Anyways, enjoy!

The sun was setting outside of the garage, the heat of the day finally turning into something bearable. I lazily watched the pictures on the TV and took a swig from the bottle on the table. The alcohol left a bit of a burning sensation in my throat. I let out a sigh, and closed my eyes. I felt the couch sag next to me, and a head rested on my shoulder. "Hey Gum." Rhyth yawned, leaning against me. I smiled warmly back at her. Her blue eyes were tired, most likely due to the lack of sleep she was getting. The nightmares had begun to fade, but every once in awhile they returned. I could recall those nights when she woke up in tears, and I held her tight until the crying stopped. _The sound of her crying was the most heartbreaking thing I have ever heard._ I would always wipe the tears when she was done, whispering nonsense to calm her down. Who would have known such a happy girl would have such terrible dreams? It wasn't fair, but I was always there to catch her. Rhyth let out a yawn and snuggled closer to my shoulder.

"Tired?" I asked, gently wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She nodded and pressed her head further into my shoulder. _Stop being so adorable, damn it!_

"Yeah." She mumbled. I pulled her closer to me, craving her warmth suddenly. Rhyth could be as tough as the rest of us, but I got to see her when she was real. When she was vulnerable. Something about that made my head spin.

"Well then sleep silly." I replied, kissing her forehead. Rhyth smiled weakly and laid her head in my lap. The girl slowly drifted off, falling asleep in the cutest fashion. I couldn't resist the urge to play with her blue hair. _How did I get so lucky to have her?_ Of all people, she decided to fall in love with a rudie like me. To an outsider, Rhyth and I would look like polar opposites. Rhyth is a happy, bubbly, forever optimist. On the other hand, I'm hotheaded, and can be very aggressive, especially in races. She gives off an innocent vibe- whereas I definitely do not. Yet I love her more than anything. _I love you so much it hurts._ I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at her sleeping form. She was like a butterfly, free to fly in the corrupt city we lived in.

The hours ticked by, and I began to doze off as well. I didn't even notice I was sleeping until I heard Rhyth's laughter. "Wake up Gum." She murmured, kissing me on the cheek. I groggily opened my eyes.

"How long was I out for?" I asked, noticing how dark it was in the garage. Rhyth just continued to laugh. I playfully glared at her.

"I only woke up 15 minutes ago. You're cute when you're asleep." She remarked, and I felt my face flush red. I gently caressed her cheek, staring into her blue eyes. There was such light in those eyes. "Gum-" She murmured, and I tenderly pressed my lips against hers. The kiss was passionate, but there was no lust as I pulled her closer to me. She eagerly embraced me, deepening the kiss just slightly. We broke away for air and she grinned. She swept a blonde lock of hair out of my face. "I love you Gum." She said, giggling a bit.

"I love you too Rhyth." I replied, connecting our lips once more. She was too perfect for me. We balanced each other, something I hadn't realized until I had her in my arms. She keeps me under control, while I give her more confidence. She's the cool to my flame. It was getting late, but the night was just beginning for some of the other rudies. I was perfectly content sitting on the couch with Rhyth though. She let out another yawn, and I picked her up, carrying her upstairs.

"Whatcha' doin Gum?" She asked as I carried her. She was surprisingly light. _It's like hugging a kitten._

"Carrying you upstairs." I replied with a laugh. I gently set her down on the bed when we finally made it into the room. She pulled me closer, and we snuggled up under the covers.

"I still get butterflies when I see you." She mumbled. Her words sent a flutter through my chest. _I am so in love with this girl it hurts._ I gently pushed a blue lock of hair away from her face. "I'm so lucky to have you Gum." My heart melted at this phrase. _She does truly like me._

"I'm even luckier to have you." I mused. "Why don't we get to sleep?" She nodded and we drifted off together. _I love her more than anything in the world._


End file.
